This invention relates to extendable poles of the type used to support camouflage netting, lights, antennas and the like.
Extendable poles or telescopic masts have been in use for a considerable period of time, but many of the prior art devices are relatively complex in their construction and expensive to construct.
There is a present need for a simple and inexpensive extendable pole that may be stored for long periods of time, which is easy to operate, which can extend to a plurality of different lengths, and which may be disassembled and returned to storage.